Rolling in the Deep
by Raislynn
Summary: To forget each other after a bad break-up, Naruto and Sasuke go clubbing to cruise for a fling. Fate just doesn't give them what they want. Utsukushii means Beautiful, and a Four Horseman consists of Jeijer, 151, goldschlagger, and rumplemintz.


I own nothing. Sasuke and Naruto belong to Masashi Kishimoto-san and Rolling in the deep belongs to Adele.

Enjoy.

Rolling in the Deep, a songfic by Raislynn.

We could've had it all/  
>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside your hand  
>But you played it to the beat.<p>

Adele's vioce rang through the club Sasuke pressed the blond in his arms against the wall. Here, in the back room of the club, there were no rules. It was anything goes where the music was muffled, and the strobe lights flashed so violently that they threatened siezures on any who dared look long enough. He attacked the other man's lips in a frenzy of alchohol-induced glee. He didn't normaly act like this, but tonight was an exception. His heart had been broken, and he needed a fix. Sex with a random stranger was the best option.

Baby I have no story to be told/  
>But I've heard one of you  
>And I'm gonna make your head burn.\<p>

His stomach and chest pressed against the cold stone wall of the club's back room memories of his first time here rose to the surface of his foggy mind, clear and pure as if that day was the one he was living and not reality. He and Sasuke kissed then, the larger male pulling down Naruto's pants and pressing his stiff cock against the blond's tight hole. "Sa-sasuke..." Naruto gasped and a small whimper left his throat. He was afraid now, afraid of something going wrong. But he felt the chill of the lubricant his pertner had promised to bring and all of his anxieties went away. One finger, two, three, teasing him, stretching him, readying him for Sasuke's penetration.

The scars of your love remind me of us/  
>They keep me thinking that we almost had it all  
>The scars of your love they leave me breathless  
>I can't help feeling that we could've had it all.<p>

Sasuke groaned, both his partner's ass and his cock slicked with lube, ready for what was to come. A bead of sweat trickled down his spine, causing him to shiver. Leaving forward, the ravenette thrust inside of the other male, sheathing himself in the tight warmpth of the random blond's ass. Slowly, thinking of Naruto, he thrust forward and pulled back, thrusting in and out, his pace quick, needy, something he had never been with Naruto, not even here. Tonight was all about him, all about Sasuke's pleasure, all about forgetting Naruto.

We could've had it all/  
>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat.<p>

Naruto groaned as the man slammed in and out of him. Each time he pulled back, he would leave only his head inside of Naruto before shoving all the way back inside, slamming directly against his prostate, sending waved of unbridled pleasure coursing throughout his body. Body shivering, Neruto reached down and began to stroke himself. It felt foreign, so accoustomed was he to Sasuke's gentle but firm touch, that he almost forgot how to pleasure himself, almost. He found a rythem that matched his pertner's thrusting into him. His entire body tingled and he moaned softly, thinking of the love who had broken his heart. "Sasuke... yes... so close Sasuke."

Throw your soul through every open door/  
>Count your blessings to find what you look for  
>Turned my sorrow into treasured gold  
>Pay me back in kind and reap just what you sew.<p>

The raven leaned forward, so lost in pleasure that the man in his arms became a hazy, drunk halucination of his lost love, the man he had caused to run from his arms. His dobe, Naruto. His thrust became more erratic, stronger, his pace rising and falling rapidly. He was close, and it was the thought that he held Naruto in his arms that spurred him on. Sasuke's hand found purchase at the other male's hip and his free hand fisted in the man's golden hair. He groaned, his deep voice drawling out the word, his breath swirling in a minty gust to the other man's face, filling his nostrils with the intoxicating scent of a Four Horseman(1).

We could've had it all/  
>Rolling in the deep  
>You had my heart inside your hand  
>And you played it to the beat.<p>

"Dobe..." The word rolled into his mind, Sasuke's voice entering his ears, the memory of his ex's minty, toothpastey breath fogging his mind up al over again. He couldn't take it. He could feel Sasuke everywhere, holding him down, gripping his shaggy hair, thrusting into his tight, warm body, losing his concentration. So close to the end, burning to release his load and his pent up frustration. Then, flesh and blood and tissue became steel as Naruto cried out, releasing himself on the wall. His cry echoed throughout the room, now long-since vacated by all others but the two. His cry brought the other man to a halt, one word that Naruto had become accustomed to shouting during his climax, an inside joke, something so intimate that they had never shared it in polite company. "Utsukushii!(2)"

Finaly I can see you crystal clear/  
>Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your shit bare  
>See how I leave with every piece of you  
>Don't underestimate the things that I will do.<p>

"Utsukushii!" Sasuke froze, his cock still impaling the other male. He released his grip and rubbed his eyes, staring down. Every little piece clicked into place. The bronze skin, the plump rear, the long-since healed scars on his back from sharp nails, the scars on his neck from sharp, piercing bites. He slid his hand down the other male's back, searching for that spot. He found it, just below the cleft of the bronzed ass. The male shivered and fell, knees buckling and dropping out from under him. Sasuke fell with him and rained kisses down on his skin, turning his head and kissing his lips. "Dobe, it's me. It's Sasuke." His voice came out soft, sweet, trying to reach his once lover through the haze of orgasm. It worked. "Sa-sasuke? Wha... why are you inside of me?" Sasuke hugged him close. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean it. I was unfaithful and I don't deserve you, but I can't get you out of my head. I can't stop thinking about how much I miss you."

Naruto sighed softly and leaned up, brushing his lips over Sasuke's in a soft, chaste kiss. "I'll forgive you if you fill me up." He arched his body, stretching onto all fours. The raven leaned forward, rising up to his knees, pushing himself back into Naruto. He groaned again and resumed thrusting, finding a fast pace and sticking with it. A few thrusts was all it took to bring the Uchiha crumbling down. He spilled himself inside of Naruto, his seed dripping out of the other's entrance. Leaning down, blanketing Naruto's body with his own, Sasuke allowed himself a few moments of peace. Everything else, time, light, shadow, sound, everything was meaningless to either of them except for this moment, a moment neither of them would forget, a moment that meant more than the world to them. This was the moment that proved them fated to be together.

Raislynn: So... this hit me last night while my sister and I were listening to Adele and watching Naruto Shippudden. I saw it, and the song fit and I just HAD to write this scene, and now I'm going to do a prequil to this and maybe even a sequil as well. The song is Rolling in the Deep by Adele. Rate and review please. It's my first one-shot, so be nice.


End file.
